


Kara protects Lena

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara isn't about to let Lena be dragged out in cuffs, no matter what anyone else says





	1. Chapter 1

"Stay out of it Kara!" Maggie snaps

"Like hell, I will!" Kara yells

"Kara, it's ok" Lena tries

"No, it's not, they wouldn't be doing this if your name was anything but Luthor," Kara says accusingly

"Kara, you need to stop, or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice " Maggie warns

Kara smiles challengingly "I'd like to see you try, you may be Alex's girlfriend Maggie, but if you think I'm stepping aside and letting you drag Lena out of here you're wrong"

"Don't make me do this Kara" Maggie says taking another step toward Lena

"Maggie, I get Alex loves you, but you have three seconds before I make you eat those handcuffs, " Kara says utterly incensed 

 

As Kara steps toward Maggie, there is a gunshot

Lena screams.

Maggie freezes.

Kara looks at the officer who had fired enraged. 

The man looks at the smoking gun in his hand, to where the flattened bullet sits on the floor, gulps and then runs. The officer beside him not far behind. Kara turns to Maggie with a voice borne of the absolute rage she feels "Get out, now."

Maggie does the only thing she can think of she runs for it

 

 

 

As soon as they're gone Kara turns to Lena "Lena?"

"You're her, you're Supergirl," Lena says feeling her heart pounding in her chest

Kara has the grace to look away bashfully "Yes, and I'm so sorry, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out, I had this whole elaborate plan because you deserve the best and then now…"

Lena sighs resigned "Kara it's ok, just, tell me the truth, was it because I`m a Luthor."

Kara looks at her shocked at Lena's question "No, it's not because you're a Luthor…"

"Then why? Why keep this from me?" Lena asks her insecurities getting the better of her

Feeling torn at the pain on Lena's face Kara quickly moves to comfort Lena "Because whenever I tell someone about this, about me, I lose them. I really, really like you, Lena, like in a more than a friend way. I know you probably don't feel the same, and I know now isn't the right time; but, I would rather have you as a friend than to lose you forever."

 

"Kara, you're right, now isn't the right time, but you're wrong when you think I don't feel the same." Lena says giving the heroine a soft smile "so I'll make you a deal, as soon as this is over you and I will sit down and talk through all of this, no more secrets. But for now, we need to figure out what my mother sets to gain by framing me."

Kara smiles brightly as she quickly blurs before appearing in her uniform "Agreed, I just need to do something do you have a spare videocamera I can use?"

Lena still shocked by Kara's everyday use of her powers she says "There's one on my computer, why?"

Kara just gives her a sneaky smirk "Oh, I just need to send out a little video."

 

 

Kara stands before Lena's computer with the National City in the background and begins to speak "People of National City, I come before you today to correct a wrong. Today the NCPD attempted to arrest Lena Luthor for allegedly helping Metallo escape. I come before you to tell you now that she was not involved. Ms Luthor was accused of taking Kryptonite into the prison, and I tell you now. I was with her when she entered, when she left, and all that evening beforehand. Lena Luthor did not take Kryptonite into the National City prison. The only reason the NCPD tried to arrest her was because of her last name, and that is something I will not allow. Let it be known Lena Luthor is under my protection, if you try to crucify her for the sins of her family you will regret it. Thank you."

 

Lena stands stunned as Kara smiles while sending the video out worldwide so fast even Winn couldn't stop it. "Lena, are you ok"

"I…I…no one has ever done anything like that for me before," Lena says still recovering from her shock

Kara moves to Lena quickly pulling her into a hug and holding her close "Well, now you have me, and I will always such for you."


	2. Kara arrives home that evening, Alex is waiting

*That Night*  
   
   
Ok, so Alex was pissed. That much was clear when the moment Kara stepped into her apartment that evening she received a shot from the anti-Red Kryptonite Blaster. Apparently, Maggie had told Alex about what had happened at L-corp. Alex had decided Kara had to be under the influence of something. Never mind that she had proven Lena innocent and managed to recapture Lillian Luthor when she came for Lena earlier that day. It just made Kara glad that she had persuaded Lena to stay at an L-corp safe house.  
   
   
And sure enough, the moment Alex realised the beam had no effect on Kara. That Kara hadn't been under the influence of anything she launched into a tirade that would have made Ms Grant proud.  
   
Alex was furious "I can't believe you, Kara, you exposed yourself, you threatened the NCPD, you threatened Maggie, and for a Luthor no less!" Alex yells.  
   
"Don't talk about her that way!" Kara snaps hating the way Alex uses the name Luthor like it's a dirty word.  
   
   
Alex snarls "What way? Like she's a Luthor, because she is. News flash Kara, her brother nearly killed your cousin, he did kill a dozen others. What the hell were you thinking? Oh, that's right you weren't you just leapt without looking, and assumed I was going to clean up the mess again. Typical Kara."  
   
Kara can feel her hackles rising as she and Alex glare at each other across the apartment "She's more than just a Luthor Alex. You'd realise that if you ever managed to pull your head out your ass and actually looked at what she's done for this city."  
   
Alex laughs mirthlessly "Oh and what's she done, Kara? Built a few children's hospitals? Taken some pictures with orphans? Lex did all that too, and look how he turned out!"  
   
"Lena is not Lex!" Kara practically screams, her face a brilliant scarlet.  
   
"Yeah, sure" Alex scoffs "Hell did you even think about how this would affect me? I finally find someone I really, truly love, and you threaten her. And not in a 'she's my sister way', but in the I'm going to hurt you way. What if Maggie had left, huh? what then? " Alex asks as her voice reaches another octave.  
   
"She was going to hurt Lena!" Kara says stepping toward Alex.  
   
"Kara really? You really think Maggie was going to hurt Lena?" Alex laughs "that's a joke if ever I've heard one."  
   
Kara looks at her incredulous knowing how often she had held Alex through all of Eliza's harsh criticisms over the years "Alex you know damned well what criticism can do to a person. And, Maggie had no cause to arrest Lena. If her name weren't Luthor, Maggie would never have done it!"  
   
   
"Don't be ridiculous Kara the video clearly showed…" Alex says derisively.  
   
"The video was fake!" Kara yells taking a step toward Alex.  
   
"You didn't know that…"  
   
"Yes, I did," Kara says adamantly “I know Lena. I was with her she could never have done anything like that."  
   
"Kara, she's a Luthor! " Alex yells like it's answer enough, and Kara barely keeps from throttling her sister as Alex continues "Then to top it all off, you send a city-wide message, giving Lena LUTHOR free reign over the city, that's a bang-up job you've done there Kara."  
   
And finally, Kara can't take it anymore, not from Alex. Not from the one person who had always trusted and supported her "Are you quite done yet?" She asks, and this time her voice is ice cold.  
   
Even I the midst of her tirade Alex seems to notice it but appears to ignore it "No, I…  
   
"Alex, let me stop you right there before I say something we both regret. Lena was innocent, and honestly, I asked for one thing. I asked you all to trust me, but you couldn't even do that."  
   
Kara sighs the day wearing her down "Then, your girlfriend tries to wrongly arrest Lena and drag her out of her own building like a common criminal. Based off nothing but for the sins of her family; and you have the gall to come in here and not only berate me but shoot me as well."  
   
Kara feels the tears building in her eyes "I don't even recognise you anymore Alex. I know you love Maggie but I…"  
   
Finally, Alex manages to snap out of her stupor "But nothing Kara! She's a Luthor, why on Earth would I ever trust her?"  
   
"Because I'm in love with her!" Kara yells watching as Alex's face grows dark.  
   
"You're what?!" She spits venomously.  
   
Kara tries to implore her sister "I love her Alex, and I need you to get over this prejudice. I love her, and I'm going to see her, there's nothing you can do."  
   
"We'll see about that" Alex grinds out making for the door.  
   
"Alex!" Kara quickly reaches out taking hold of Alex's arm, letting go when she spins quickly "If you love me you will leave Lena alone."  
   
Alex shakes her head heading toward the door "No, you're not seeing clearly Kara I…"  
   
The tears in Kara's eyes fall freely as she looks at her sister walking away "Alex, I love you. You're my sister, and you gave me a family when I didn't have one. But if it's a choice between this, and the love I could have with Lena, I will choose her."  
   
"You don't mean that," Alex says spinning to look at her sister.  
   
Kara wipes her tears from her eyes as she looks at Alex "I do, I pray it never comes to that, but I do Alex" and then she is forced to watch her sister slam the door as she walks out.


	3. After Alex Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is Pissed, Kara really needs someone and Lena offers the comfort that Kara needs

*After Alex Leaves*  
   
   
Lena hears the knocking on her 40th-floor penthouse window with some confusion. And so, it is that when she eventually rolls over to look at the window, she startles with shock at seeing Kara looking back at her.  
   
She quickly rises from the bed. Ignoring the fact that she's still in her silken pyjamas she makes her way to the door. What she sees tears her heart out. She sees Kara floating there, her eyes swollen and puffy. Her cheeks stained with tears. Lena quickly unlocks the door pulling the blonde inside and into her arms.  
   
As soon as the door is shut behind her, Lena pulls Kara with her toward the bed. Sitting back against the headboard she strokes her fingers through Kara's hair. As the blonde curls into her Lena murmurs words of comfort to her watching the way that the Kara she knows and loves slowly emerges once again.  
   
"Kara, Darling what happened? Is everything alright?" Lena asks quietly as to not startle the blonde  
   
Kara breathes out a shuddering breath "It's Alex."  
   
Lena feels her heart clench in her chest. She knows just how much Kara loves her sister and she is terrified something has happened to Alex "What happened to Alex, is she ok?"  
   
Kara gives her a watery smile as she pulls Lena in closer "She's fine… it's just…"  
   
Seeing the pain, Kara is trying to repress Lena says, "It's ok, you don't have to say if you don't want to."  
   
Shuddering slightly Kara says "No…I… Alex was waiting for me when I got home."  
   
Lena purses her lips "I take it that it didn't go well."  
   
Kara lets out a saddened laugh "She shot me with the anti-Red Kryptonite beam."  
   
"She thought you were…why?" then her voice darkens in realisation "because of me."  
   
"Maggie told her what happened today" Kara confirms  
   
"And Alex assumed you were under the influence because that the only way anyone would trust a Luthor," Lena says not remotely surprised  
   
"It's not like that Lena " Kara tries to defend  
   
"Then what's it like?!..." Lena snaps. She quickly feels guilt as Kara shrinks back slightly. She sighs as if shedding an immense weight as she apologises “I'm sorry it just wears on me."  
   
Kara looks up at her understandingly leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek "I know, it's ok I understand. You can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time."  
   
"Thank you."  
   
"That's ok."  
   
"So, what did Alex say?" Lena asks  
   
"That's not important " Kara tries to deflect  
   
Lena is having none of it knowing that if Kara doesn’t get it out now, it will eat away at her "Kara, please" she implores  
   
"Lena" Kara says shaking her head slightly  
   
Still, Lena persists "Kara."  
   
Kara sighs "she said you were just another Luthor, like Lex." then she continues in a small voice, "She told me you were just going to use me."  
   
Lena takes Kara's chin in her hand making the blonde look into her eyes as she says "Kara… I would never… I…"  
   
Kara smiles softly as she cuddles in closer "I know… I trust you, Lena. I told Alex she needed to sort her shit out."  
   
Lena can't help the chuckle at the image of the giant blonde puppy swearing at her sister "How did she take that?"  
   
Seeing the slightly mirthful side, Kara also chuckles "Not well, I think we need to go away for a couple of days."  
   
"Kara, we can't " Lena sighs hating her legacy once more  
   
"We can, I can write from virtually anywhere, and you have offices all over the world" Kara implores  
   
"But, National City…" Lena begins not wanting Kara to regret this  
   
"Will be fine… please, Lena."  
   
"Ok, where do you want to go?"  
   
"Malta," Kara says with decision  
   
"Malta? Why Malta?" Lena asks confused  
   
"Because no one can follow us there."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Kara falls asleep in Lena's arms.

The next morning the first thing she knows there is a grand crash as Superman and the DEO raid Lena's home. In seconds she is awake and without hesitation Kara blasts Kal with her heat vision. She blasts him just long enough to take Lena into her arms and grab her uniform from where it rests by the bed. Quickly she launches out of the apartment and toward the L-Corp monolith in the distance. As soon as they land she immediately sets Lena down.

To her credit, Lena seems to realise immediately what has happened and not for the first time Kara is glad that Lena is a genius. As soon as Kara sets her down, she begins making preparations for them to leave. Just as she is making the final preparations and heading toward the hidden elevator set into the rear wall Kal crashes through the window.

"Kara! Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kal asks advancing toward them

"What the hell do I think I'm doing? What are you doing Kal?" Kara asks incredulous stepping between Lena and Kal

"Alex called, she told me the Luthor over there has you under her influence," Kal says holding up his hands in a non-threatening way

"Try love," Kara says unable to help the glance at Lena

"What?" Kal asks confused

Kara sighs "Love Kal; I love her"

"She's a Luthor!" Kal says incredulously

Kara doesn’t even hesitate to throw his past back at him "So, you loved Lex."

"And look how that turned out," Kal says pain evident in his eyes

"Lena's not Lex, Kal!" Kara defends

Kal looks momentarily swayed before saying "Alex doesn't seem to think so."

"Alex is wrong, please Kal, trust me" Kara implores

"God I hope you're right" he sighs then turning to Lena "and what do you have to say about all this."

Lena steps from behind Kara facing the man of steel "I love Kara, I would never hurt her, I give you my word."

Kal seems to deflate after a few moments "I hope you're not lying, because I'm taking a huge risk here," He says starting to leave before quickly turning to say "and Kara."

"Yes?" Kara asks

"If Alex asks, you two were gone before I got here," Kal says flying out the broken window

"Thank you Kal," Kara says knowing he can hear her as they disappear into the elevator


	5. To the readers an authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An authors note for those who follow this story

To those monitoring this story be advised that it is being added to the update list. However I am in the final year of a degree and can’t guarantee a schedule. I thank you for your patience and understanding. Also if there is anything in particular you want to see let me know.

~MMJohns


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I write the majority of my concepts and ideas on paper before I type them out because it gives me that much extra time and capability to refine concepts.

The take the elevator deep into the bowels of the building and make their way to one of the many hidden panic rooms in the building. As soon as they are inside Lena starts pulling up feeds from L-Corp and the city around them. “Dammit” she curses 

“What happened?” Kara asks stepping to stand beside Lena

“The DEO have set up checkpoints on the exits from the city, and correct me if I’m wrong but those snipers look to be carrying Kryptonite darts,” Lena says pointing to several figures on the surrounding buildings

“Fuck” Kara curses under her breath

Lena nearly gets whiplash from how fast she turns to stare at Kara incredulously

“what?” Kara shyly asks noticing Lena’s incredulous look

“I’ve just, I’ve never heard you swear before” Lena answers shocked before trailing off “it was strange… and kinda hot”

Kara blushes a brilliant scarlet hearing Lena’s words and her mind goes to some decidedly unhelpful places but it is what appears on the monitor that quickly grabs her attention. Alex and a small army of DEO agents are marching into L-Corp dressed as FBI with what appears to be handheld scanners. Kara watches several of the security staff who attempt to stop them being tazed for their efforts. Quickly the agents spread out and Kara watches as slowly but surely they make their way toward their hiding spot.

“How are they tracking us?” Lena asks as she scans the room for stray signals.

 

It is Kara that figures it out first as she unconsciously plays with her mother’s necklace. The same necklace Alex had found amongst her things at the DEO. When she scans it with her x-ray vision what she finds breaks her heart. Someone has faked the entire necklace, the whole thing is a tracking device and judging by the way Alex found them so quickly she thinks she knows who. With tears in her eyes, she tears the necklace from its resting place and crushes it to powder and dust. On the monitor, Alex looks at her scanner for a few moments before looking into the camera. Seconds later she draws her gun and that camera goes dead.

 

Lena notices the tears in Kara’s eyes immediately and moves to hug her, she might not be entirely sure what just happened but that won’t stop her from comforting Kara. As soon as she wraps her arms around Kara the blonde practically fuses herself with Lena as sobs overtake her. Lena just shushes her and offers sweet nothings to comfort her not knowing what else to do.

A few minutes later Kara pulls her head back up to look at Lena with a watery smile. She gently extracts herself from Lena’s embrace before walking over to the computer where she sees Alex prowling through the building systematically shooting cameras. She takes up the phone from the desk in front of her before dialling Alex’s number.

 

She watches on the monitor as Alex picks up the phone “Hello, who is this?” Alex asks

“Alex, what… what are you doing?” Kara asks her voice breaking

“I’m coming to rescue you,” Alex says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Alex lifts her gun and the monitor shifts to another camera as that one is destroyed.

“Alex, I’m fine, I don’t need to be rescued,” Kara says her voice saddened

“Yes you do Kara, you don’t know what you’re doing, I need to save you,” Alex responds fervently as she lifts her gun again

“Is that why you have snipers on the rooftops ready to shoot me?” Kara asks angrily causing Alex to lower her gun momentarily.

“Kara you…” Alex begins only to be cut off

“No Alex! I told you, I love Lena! I warned you what would happen if you made me choose!” Kara says quickly becoming irate 

“Uggh” Alex growls shooting a camera “Kara, you’re not thinking,” Alex says “you don’t know what you’re saying, you’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement.”

Kara sighs heavily “That’s where you’re wrong Alex, it is you whose judgement is clouded. Now call off the DEO or I will do it for you”

“You can’t” Alex says

“Watch me” Kara says defiantly before she hangs up the phone. As soon as it disconnects another camera dies and Kara’s shoulders slump. Kara sighs heavily again before picking up the phone and dialling a number “Hello, this is Supergirl, I need to speak to President Marsden, tell her it’s about that favour she owes me”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo Evil... be warned

As it turns out when you’re a well-known superhero who has saved the president on two separate occasions getting a government agency off your back is easy. All it takes is one call to said president to make sure the director of the said agency receives a pissed off phone call and orders for them to stand down. That was the easy part, standing down a small army of DEO agents away was child’s play compared to the next challenge, Alex. 

If there is one truth in this world it is this, there is likely nothing more stubborn than Alex Danvers, especially when she has gotten it into her head that she is right. Even after the DEO was ordered to leave Supergirl alone, to not harass or harangue her, or Lena, Alex still refuses to leave. And honestly, the number of destroyed cameras is starting to get ridiculous. And so Kara makes a call she never dreamed of making, not even when Alex was at her worst. She calls Eliza.

 

Now never let it be said that Eliza is not a reasonable woman, she understands the right that everyone has to be judged for their actions and not those of others. This is not to say she is perfect and Rao knows that over the years she has made more than her share of mistakes. But, that being said, when it is something this important she does not take the situation lightly. And that is how she ended up outside L-Corp at midnight merely hours after Kara called her, ready to have a ‘chat’ with her eldest daughter.

 

As she walks into the foyer of the building she sees Alex standing cursing in the middle of the room and without hesitation she draws forth all her years of dealing with teenage rebellion and asks “Alexandra Danvers, what the HELL do you think you’re doing?”

 

Alex quickly turns around shocked “Mom?” She questions

“Don’t you ‘mom?’ me young lady” Eliza says her tone unyielding “What The Hell, are you doing”

“Mom, you don’t understand, it’s Kara she’s…” Alex begins 

But Eliza cuts her off “oh I know exactly what is happening with your sister Alexandra”

“Then you know what sort of danger she’s in! That Luthor has her under her influence” Alex declares

Eliza shakes her head as she sighs “the only one putting Kara in any sort of danger at the moment is you Alexandra”

“But… I…” Alex begins

Eliza cuts her off “No Alex! Do you honestly think I don’t know what is going on, has been going on here?” Eliza questions before powering onward “I’ve known about your sister and Lena since they first went to lunch, and at the moment the only person who has caused your sister any sort of harm is you”

“No…I…”

“You replaced her mother’s necklace with a tracking beacon for god sakes Alex! Seriously? No, this ends right now, you’re going to go home and leave Kara and Lena the hell alone and think about all the damage you’ve caused.”

“No…”

“That wasn’t a request Alexandra, you can leave or I can have J’onn remove you, but one way or the other you’ve done enough.”

Alex huffs petulantly and Eliza raises an eyebrow in challenge. “Uggh” Alex groans before stomping off toward the exit

As soon as she is gone Eliza turns to look at the sole remaining camera saying “ok girls, you can come out now”

, Sure enough, it is only a few minutes before Kara and Lena appear stepping out of the entryway. Kara barely gets the chance to say “thanks Eliza” before there is a loud ‘zzzt’ sound. 

Eliza instinctively turns toward the door where she finds Alex standing her blaster still held upright but Lena’s startled scream of “Kara!” Snaps them out of it.

They turn to look as the blood in their veins turns to ice, at the moment Alex had shot, Kara had moved to protect Lena and now they watch as she slumps toward the floor her hands clutching at a bleeding hole where her stomach had once been.


	8. Chapter 8

Beep… … beep… … beep… … beep… … a single monotone, the only thing keeping Lena together. A single tone that tells her there is still hope. Every moment she relives that day a week earlier. She relives the smell of charred flesh and the hiss as it melted. She sees the grimace that had filled Kara’s normally so happy face as the pain overwhelmed her. She feels the blood that had flowed and stained her hands as the woman she loves fell to the floor. She doesn’t sleep, and she barely eats, her whole world filled with the pain of nearly losing Kara. She had come within a hair's breadth from watching the woman she loves bleed out in her arms, had it not been for Lex’s near-constant assassins Kara likely would not have lived. 

 

As it turned out it was only a few days earlier that the world's premiere trauma surgeon Clarke Woods had arrived at her behest and started establishing an emergency clinic in the basement of L-Corp. Since then it has been all she can do to watch and wait, to wait for Kara to come back to her. Every part of her screams to avenge Kara, but she knows that is years as a Luthor speaking and that Kara would never want her to harm anyone because of her. As it stands, Alex hadn’t even stayed to help. Instead, her gun had clattered to the ground, and she had run from the building disappearing into the night. Instead, Lena and Eliza had managed to drag Kara back into the building and down to the emergency room. Since then she hadn’t left Kara’s side more than she absolutely had to, there was no way she was going to leave Kara alone. 

 

Beep… beep… beep… … beeeeeep

Suddenly the beeping of the heart monitor stops replaced by a solid tone and she is hitting the call button even as she falls on Kara’s chest screaming at her “no, fight it, Kara!” She begins CPR throwing her weight into it in a desperate effort to keep Kara alive. Behind her, the doors swish open and in runs a dishevelled Clarke her blonde hair in a messy ponytail as she rushes in with a crash cart. Moments later she has torn the sheets off Kara and is attaching the defibrillator pads as the machine charges. Lena moves clear, and the machine discharges. There is a loud thump followed by Kara jolting, but still, her heart does not start. Clarke grabs a syringe as the defibrillator charges again jamming a unit of epinephrine into her heart before jolting her again. When Kara’s heart still doesn’t start Lena loses it, she falls to the ground sobbing uncontrollably not even noticing the way the lights seem to surge and electricity arcs forth. 

Hearing a voice she looks up in time to see a being materialise out of pure energy saying “God dammit Blondie, after this we’re even” before hurling what looks like a bolt of lightning directly into Kara’s chest. Kara jolts violently as every muscle in her body seizes before the heart monitor begins to beat once more. 

Lena barely has time for a choked out “thank you” before the person… woman… disappears in an arc of electricity once more.

 

Hours later and Kara still has not awoken, Lena knows that it is just a matter of time, but that does not help the rage that fills her. She knows Kara would not want her to hurt anyone, but a deeper, blacker, part of her being is screaming at her for retribution. The DEO had done this, they had taken the one good thing she had ever known and nearly killed her. For the first time in Lena’s life, she understands what drove Lex over the edge. She understands the desire to see your own fear and pain etched on the faces of those who caused it. She knows Kara would not approve, she can see the look Kara would give her, sad but understanding and then Kara would hug her, and everything would be alright. 

But everything is not alright, Kara is laying in a bed clinging to life, And Lena is furious. She is going to bury the DEO, she is going to tear them down brick by wretched brick for what they’ve done to Kara. As she begins to rise however a hand grips her own so lightly she nearly misses it. Instead, she turns to see Kara struggling to look at her and every ounce of hatred of pain rushes out of her to be replaced by hope and relief. At that moment Kara Danvers saves the last Luthor yet again


	9. Chapter 9

It takes a week of intense phototherapy before Clarke allows Kara to leave the hospital bed. Even then she makes sure to point out that Kara needs to take it easy, most specifically no flying, punching, laser vision or 'Supergirl nonsense'. The pout she got in response had nearly made Lena fold like a cheap deck chair but Clarke wasn’t so affected, apparently, her wife Lexa had mastered a similar pout and Clarke had been resisting it for the last decade and a half.

That all being said Kara did her best to be a model patient, it was just that sometimes she would forget. She would be halfway out the door to help with an emergency before she would run into a stern-faced Clarke. Honestly, it was instinct and Clarke swears that is the only thing keeping her from tying Kara down, despite how flushed it made Lena when she threatened it.

When she finally gives Kara the all clear to go home it is nearly 3 and a half weeks after the incident and it is only then that it becomes apparent that Kara and Lena didn’t really have anywhere to go. Lena’s apartment had been trashed by Alex and the DEO and Kara’s apartment had been repossessed by her landlord when she disappeared unexpectedly. That, unfortunately, left them with quite a dilemma on where they would go. Luckily though when you’re a CEO of a multibillion-dollar company finding a place to live in your price range isn’t exactly hard and there was a penthouse for sale a few buildings over that wasn’t ‘too expensive’.

Arriving at the building in question it was clear that Kara needed to talk to Lena about her definition of ‘too expensive’ Kara could crush rock into a diamond with her bare hands and even she struggled to comprehend the sheer opulence of this place. The building was as tall as L-Corp and looked to be made out of glass and steel like all the buildings around them but it is Kara’s supervision that reveals the truth. The entire building is reinforced with a thin layer of dwarf star alloy and despite appearing like a high-end hotel with vaulted ceilings and marble as far as the eye can see it conceals the fact that the entire building has been built to withstand anything that could be thrown at it. 

Arriving at their new home it becomes clear that still more had been hidden by the modern façade. As soon as they step off the elevator they find themselves in the equivalent of a three-story home. There are plenty of wide open spaces and Kara notices that the entire place has been built with someone like herself in mind, there are ‘windows’ on each level allowing her to fly between them, a private elevator, several sets of stairs, at least three balconies and a pool.

Looking over to Lena she quirks an eyebrow in a near perfect imitation of the way she has Lena do so many times and asks “Didn’t cost that much?” In a questioning tone that makes it clear she knows exactly what this must have cost.

Lena smiles sheepishly before saying “well, I thought after everything that has happened we needed a place that was safe, the building is actually owned by a lovely alien couple, they built it knowing how fragile the world around them could be.” She chuckles “at first they weren’t too thrilled about selling to a Luthor, but apparently learning that I was going to be living with my alien girlfriend changed their mind."

"Girlfriend?" Kara asks a small amount of teasing in her tone

Lena looks almost sheepish as she rubs the back of her neck and says "yeah... i... it's just... I love you and I wanted to ask if..."

Kara interrupts her with a kiss leaving Lena momentarily stunned as Kara smiles and says "I love you too and of course I'll be your girlfriend"

Lena can't help the beaming smile that takes over her face as she kisses her girlfriend again.


End file.
